1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing method, a computer readable recording medium and a substrate processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a manufacturing process of electronic devices such as a semiconductor device, a liquid crystal display device and an organic EL element, an interlayer insulating film, for example, to insulate between wirings is formed on a substrate. In recent years, a development of an interlayer insulating film with low dielectric constant has been advanced to realize further elimination of a resistance and a capacitance of this wiring portion.
Conventionally, a polymeric film containing fluorine has attracted attention as a film material of the insulating film capable of realizing the low dielectric constant. However, when this polymeric film is used, there is a possibility that a fluorine atom within the film reacts with surrounding moisture while a substrate is processed, and hydrogen fluoride gas is emitted from inside of the film to destruct and peel off peripheral films. Consequently, it is proposed that amorphous carbon in which the same degree of low dielectric constant can be obtained is used as the film material of the insulating film instead of the polymeric film containing fluorine.
At present, a method is proposed as a deposition method of amorphous carbon, in which cyclic hydrocarbon gas is supplied into a chamber and a plasma is generated inside of the chamber to thereby from a film by using a parallel plate type plasma CVD apparatus (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,981,000). In this deposition method using the parallel plate type plasma CVD apparatus, a bias voltage is applied to a substrate inside of the chamber, charged particles within the plasma are attracted to a surface of the substrate, and thereby, an insulating film is formed on the substrate.
However, when the above-stated deposition method is used, a value of a dielectric constant (k value) of the insulating film was approximately 3.5. It is necessary to realize the insulating film having lower dielectric constant to realize a high speed and low power consumption of the electronic device. Besides, when the above-stated deposition method is used, a heat resistance of the film is bad, and therefore a film thickness may vary or a film quality may deteriorate, for example, at a heating process of the substrate.